Zaktan (Person987)
Zaktan is an ex-Dark Hunter and the leader of the Piraka. Biography Zaktan was first seen in the Dark Hunter base with the rest of his future team, cleaning Kanohi masks as punishment for Rediak breaking one. After Rediak suggested the idea of "smashing" the Shadowed One, Zaktan and the other Skakdi carried it out. Coincidentally, Zaktan was on guard duty that day, and fought the Shadowed One. Although he was presumed to be killed by Shadowed One's laser, instead he was seperated into protodites. He later came up with the idea to desert the Dark Hunters. Not long after, Thok informed him about Brutaka, who they went to ally with. they were ambushed by the Barraki and were losing until Brutaka appeared and defeated the Barraki titan, Nocturn, turning the tables against the Barraki. Zaktan then offered to make an alliance with Brutaka, which he accepted. The newly formed team then raided the Dark Hunter base and found a powerful tool, the Spear of Fusion. Hakann accidentally used it on Vezok, splitting him into Vezok and Vezon. In everyone's confusion, Vezon stole the spear and escaped. Shadowed One sent Eliminator after the Piraka in a fit of rage, and they managed to stall him long enough to get away. Zaktan lead his team after Vezon, hoping to hunt him down and exterminate him. This proved harder the expected. The Piraka finally cornered him, and Zaktan's blast accidentally knocked him out the window, where he fell two stories to the ground. However, when the Piraka went to recover Vezon's body, it was not there. Continuing their hunt for Vezon, Zaktan and the others stumbled across the Codrex, the location of the Mask of Life. Zaktan could not penetrate the forcefield with his Protodite power, so they lay in wait until Kirka took the field down. He then fought Pridak in the following battle and defeated him, just in time to watch the collision between Ultimate Dume and Toa Mata Nui. Zaktan entered Hakann and Vezok in the Tag-Team Tournament. Later, he battled Rumblor but it ended in a tie when the Somets retreated. He later discovered news of the Golden armor and went to recover the piece on the roof, facing off against Vamprah, Bitil, Firenze, Sahmad, and Lewa. Lewa used a mighty air gust to blow apart all of his protodites, and he eventually recovered from this attack, reforming in his base. He and Brutaka then went on a mission by themselves to steal the Makuta's power-up data. On the way there, they encountered Eliminator. Zaktan and Brutaka mortally wounded Eliminator, but he would not give up on his mission that easily. Eliminator fired one last blast at Zaktan, hoping to take him down, but Zaktan dodged and it hit Brutaka instead, killing him. Zaktan managed to steal the data and create his own battle armor. In the final battle, he fought Sailorix with the help of Kopaka, Solek, and Antroz. They forced Sailorix to seperate into Illusion, Itraz, and Cyborg so Antroz could talk some sense into them. Later, he joined Antroz, Pridak, Tahu, Takanuva, and Shadowed One to battle Vezon and Teridax. They won the battle, and banished their vanquished opponents to the basement. Personality and Traits Zaktan was a master strategist, but savage and ruthless in battle, and only tended to look out for himself, even if it ment sacrificing his team's titan. Powers and Equipment Zaktan was equipped with a three-bladed sword that could convert into a claw when he wasn't using it, and a Zamor Sphere launcher with the silhouette power-it identified the enemy's element, if any. His natural power included impact vision and control over air, and the ability he gained after his encounter with Shadowed One was to control his protodites. Gallery DSCF6379.JPG|Zaktan vs. Shadowed One Category:Skakdi Category:Air